Le Royaume des Mers
by Griotte
Summary: Personnes ne croient à ses fabuleuses créatures... Mais pourtant Luffy sera sauvé par l'une d'entre elle et découvrira qu'il n'est pas le seul de son espèce à avoir été sauvé par ses créatures des mers si envoutantes...


**Franky Requin**

**Le royaume des mers. **

Pendant plus de deux ans, il a recherché son frère, ce jeune pirate est allé jusqu'à quitté son ile natale dès son plus jeune age, il y a quatre ans pour partir à sa recherche. Il voulait partager la vie en mer en tant que pirate aux côtés de son grand frère, Portgas D Ace qui voulait parcourir le monde. Luffy a toujours eu beaucoup d'amis dans son île mais pour ce voyage, il était seul. Sur un petit navire qu'il avait eu grâce à un ami pirate, Shanks Le Roux. Ce pirate lui a déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et Luffy lui avait promis de devenir meilleur que lui et son équipage, en échange Shanks lui confia son plus beau trésor : son chapeau de paille qui avait vu de nombreuses batailles. Depuis, il veillait sur ce chapeau comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Ce soir, la mer avait décidé de ne pas faciliter la tâche à Luffy. Ses cheveux noirs portés par le vent donnait l'impression d'être vivant, il regardait au loin mais ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Le vent soufflait fort et des vagues énormes s'abattaient non-loin du petit navire. Le pirate aux cheveux noirs commençait à se demander si les dieux étaient contre lui, tellement la force de la tempête était monstrueuse.

« _ Je ne vois plus rien depuis plus de deux heures et en plus… JE CRÊVE LA DALLE ! Cria Luffy en levant les bras. »

D'un coup, il se précipita sur la gauche du navire. Il y trouva deux trois fruits transporter par les vagues de la mer, égaré et aucun navire n'était à l'horizon. Une personne à peu près normale se serait demander d'où cette nourriture venait mais étant donné que de drôle de personnage qu'était Luffy, il n'allait pas du tout faire ça mais plutôt se jeter sur la nourriture.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les fruits étaient disparus. Luffy n'était pas rassasié mais cela lui avait calmé son estomac. La tempête grondait de plus en plus fort bien que Luffy commençait à somnoler. Depuis sa plus petite enfance, le jeune homme s'endormait toujours après avoir mangé, son grand frère lui avait une toute autre manière de manger : il plongeait littéralement la tête la première, dedans. Ace y restait un petit moment comme cela, court ou long avec la main tenant sa fourchette en l'air remplit de nourriture. Puis il se relevait et reprenait son repas. Oui, vous avez bien compris ! Ace s'endormait dans son assiette et se réveillait comme si de rien n'était.

« _ Merdouille… ! »

Un tourbillon venait de se former devant le navire du pirate. Impossible pour lui d'y échapper, son bateau était perdu et lui devait avoir un énorme coup de chance pour y survivre. Luffy a toujours eu peur de l'eau et n'avait jamais réussi à remédié !

« _ Et bien sur, j'ai pas de bouée de sauvetage ! S'exclama Luffy en fouillant son bateau. »

Le mat du bateau était sur le point de lâcher quand le visage de Luffy se crispa : on aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Soudain, la voile se déchira et le mat se brisa entièrement et tomba dans l'océan. Une énorme vague s'abattit sur le pont du petit bateau du pirate aux cheveux noirs.

Dès que la vague se retira, le pont était vide. Personne ne se trouvait dessus. Monkey D Luffy qui recherchait son grand frère vient de disparaitre au fond de l'océan.

Le jeune homme sombrait dans les profondeurs de cette nature vivante. Son corps était lourd et il commençait à avoir un mal de crâne horrible. La respiration de Luffy devenait de plus en plus courte. Son corps devenait lourd… Ainsi, ses paupières se fermèrent…

Les minutes sont des heures, les heures sont des années, et les années sont des décennies. Tout ce temps… Luffy avait l'impression d'être mort depuis des milliers d'années et pourtant, il avait chaud. Pas comme il l'aurait pensé, les morts deviennent froids alors pourquoi pas lui ? Soudain, il entendit des voix et une respiration qui était très proche de lui… ! Luffy commença à essayer de se lever, enfin, il tentait même si il pensait être mort. Mais la lumière vint lui bruler les yeux. Il sentait enfin la lumière du soleil sur sa peau. Finalement, il n'était pas mort : la chance avait été avec lui.

« _ Tu t'es réveillé la belle au bois dormant ?

_ J'ai faim… ! Répondit Luffy encore dans les vapes. »

Luffy leva les yeux et découvrit un ange. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en trouvé un, un rêve de marin qui n'était pas un rêve. Ces créatures mi-femme mi-poisson existaient vraiment ! Celle qu'il avait sous les yeux était rousse, la sirène avait de longs cheveux ondulés roux accompagné de deux magnifiques yeux couleur chocolat. Son visage affichait un magnifique sourire.

« _ Tu n'as pas changé, bien que tu étais aux portes de la mort il y a peu de temps.

_ Moi j'ai bravé bien pire comme danger ! Rétorqua une autre personne.

_ La ferme Usopp ! Ordonna la rousse. »

Le dénommé Usopp était un poisson clown qui avait pour réputation de dire que des mensonges. Il restait la plupart de son temps chez des sirènes qui voyageaient souvent, comme la belle rousse. Luffy sourit avant de remarquer le plateau de fruit à côté de lui.

« _ Ils sont pour toi. Déclara la rousse en regardant tendrement Luffy. »

Le pirate ne fit pas son polit et se jeta tout de suite sur son plat. Les minutes passèrent et le poisson clown, Usopp ne cessait d'amener des corbeilles de fruits en même temps que Luffy les vidaient. La sirène qui avait sauvé Luffy rigolait beaucoup en voyant cette scène, tellement qu'elle en pleurait.

« _ Vous êtes une fine équipe tous les deux ! Annonça la sirène. Mais au fait, que fais-tu sur le haut des mers à ces heures là ?

_ Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Luffy en ignorant la question.

_ Moi, c'est Nami et lui là-bas, c'est Usopp et il me colle tout le temps alors si tu me cherches ou lui, trouve l'un de nous deux. Mais sinon, que faisais-tu alors ?

_ Je cherche mon grand frère.

_ Un humain ? Demanda Usopp.

_ Bah oui ! Tu veux que ce soit quoi ? Un dragon ? Un cyclope ? Un requin ? Répondit Luffy qui pensait que le poisson clown le prenait pour un idiot.

_ Un requin ?! Oh mon dieu ! Sors d'ici si ton frère ou une de tes connaissances est un requin ! Ordonna Nami en faisant tomber son tabouret sur lequel elle était assise.

_ Non mais t'es malade ! Tu crois franchement que mon frère est un requin ?! Gueula Luffy fou de rage.

_ Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, mon petit bonhomme sans écailles. Informa Usopp.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Luffy. Tiens mais t'es un poisson ! Tu dois être excellent une fois rôti !

Usopp ne répondit pas à la remarque du pirate. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas celui-ci, il était plus occupé à rêvé du poisson clown une fois dans son estomac. Mais le beau brun n'allait pas fantasmé très longtemps sur Usopp car une sirène venait de rentrer dans une colère noire.

La main levée, le poing serré, une aura noire entourait la sirène rousse. Luffy ne bougeait pas, le poisson clown s'était mis juste à côté de la porte prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« J'aurai peut être dut le prévenir du surnom qu'avait cette sorcière, ça lui aurait évité de mourir bêtement. » Pensa Usopp en regardant Luffy face à Nami. « Oh que oui ! J'aurais dut lui dire ! Le surnom que chaque être de l'océan connait… : Le démon orange va encore frapper ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Le pirate venait de ramasser le poing de la jolie rousse dans l'abdomen. D'après le visage de la sirène, elle avait réussi son coup, elle se calmait ti ta petit. Luffy lui faisait une grimace horrible. On voyait bien que le coup de poing de Nami ne l'avait pas épargner, la douleur était horrible.

_ Ah ! Ça va bien mieux maintenant ! S'exclama Nami en s'étirant les bras le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Qu'ai-je fait, oh bon dieu, pour mériter ça ?! Pleurnicha Luffy en se tenant les côtes.

_ Le pauvre… Je compatis à sa douleur. Faut dire, le nombre de fois où cette sorcière m'a sortit de chez elle à coup de nageoire ! Grogna le poisson clown tout en faisant attention à ce que la sirène n'entend pas.

_ Tu l'as bien mérité mon coco ! Répondit la rousse. Tu ne sais pas que nous, les sirènes, sommes facilement irritable ?

_ Y'a que toi qui est comme ça… Rectifia Usopp.

Cette fois Nami avait clairement entendu les paroles de son pot de colle. Elle n'hésita pas à lui envoyer un grand coup de nageoire pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de l'océan. Luffy commençait à récupérer et à avoir moins mal à son abdomen.

_ Dit ? On est où ? Demanda Luffy en regardant au tour de lui.

_ Bah tu crois qu'on est où ?

_ Je me souviens juste d'avoir été emporté par un ouragan, c'est tout. Répondit Luffy.

_ Ah, comme celui de Robin…

_ C'est qui celle là ? Une algue verte comestible ? Demanda Luffy avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Mais non ! Répondit-elle en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure pour la deuxième fois. C'est ma meilleure amie, et elle est, tout comme moi, une sirène. Et y'a trois ans, Robin a ramené chez elle un humain, tout comme toi (tout en montrant du doigt Luffy) qui s'était perdu dans l'océan et plus précisément dans un champ d'anémone. Expliqua Nami en rangeant sa maison. Justement, en parlant d'algue verte, ce drôle de bonhomme a les cheveux verts… Pensa à haute voix Nami.

_ Y'a pas que moi qui s'est retrouvé sous l'océan alors ? Euh… Attends, on est sous l'océan donc dans l'eau ?

_ T'as vraiment besoin que je te réponds ? Demanda Nami complètement désespéré par son invité.

Luffy fit mine d'être tout fragile et que la réponse à sa question était une question de vie ou de mort. Alors Nami se laissa attendrie et lui répondit d'un « oui » sec et tranchant. Ce « oui » que la rousse venait de prononcer était comme si une lame lui traversait le torse. Il commençait déjà à s'imaginer sortir de cet endroit et mourir étouffer, ou bien encore tuer dans un accident à cause de deux requins qui ne s'appréciait pas vraiment… Tout un tas d'idée morbide qui ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant il fallait le comprendre : depuis sa tendre enfance, il avait peur de l'eau. Rien que d'être sur un pont sa le terrifiait alors savoir qu'il sa trouve dans l'océan entrain de parler avec un poisson clown et sirène complètement barge !

_ Tu voudrais rencontrer l'homme que Robin-chan à trouver ? Demanda quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver.

C'était une voix d'homme. Il semblait joyeux et chantonnait « Yohoho ! » à la fin de sa phrase. Nami semblait désemparée de voir cet inconnu, comme si il était un fou sortie d'un asile. Mais Luffy le voyait autrement : le sourire aux lèvres, il sauta sur le nouveau venu qui échappa un nouveau « Yohoho ! ».

_ Trop cool ! S'exclama Luffy avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Je vais le tuer s'il ose refaire la même chose que la dernière fois… Grogna la sirène.

_ Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait des hippocampes noirs et blancs, dans l'océan, aussi géniaux que celui là ! Continua le pirate aux cheveux noirs. Tu crois que c'est bon une fois rôti ? Demanda Luffy à la sirène.

_ Nan ! Répondirent Nami, l'hippocampe et un poisson clown qui venait d'arriver.

_ Mais euh ! Ralla Luffy en partant boudé plus loin dans la pièce.

L'hippocampe regardait Nami avec intensité mais se n'était pas le cas pour la sirène. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait le tuer : son regard disait tout.

_ Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fous là tas d'os ambulant ? Demanda la rousse.

_ Ton ami le poisson clown est venu me chercher et m'a expliqué la situation alors j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je viens moi-même voir cet homme que tu as trouvé. Expliqua l'hippocampe noir et blanc.

_ Objection ! J'ai atterrie sur toi ! Corrigea Usopp.

_ Ouais bon, et alors ? Tu l'as vu maintenant tu dégages ! Ordonna Nami. Il ira voir le pote de Robin plus tard.

_ Je viens d'y penser mais… Commença Luffy tout en regardant le mur devant lui. Tu pourrais pas me ramener à la surface ? Demanda-t-il en parlant au nouvel arrivant.

_ Hé mon pote ! Espères pas trop parce que celui là est un vieux sac d'os ambulant pervers et il n'est plus capable de transporter quelque chose et tous les hippo' du coin sont partis en voyage d'exploration pour trouver un nouveau coin de nourriture. Expliqua le poisson clown.

Cette explication avait plombé l'ambiance. Le silence était arrivé et l'on pouvait entendre les bulles d'Usopp et de l'hippocampe. Nami s'était assise sur son tabouret qu'elle avait fait tomber juste après le réveil du pirate. Luffy lui regardait toujours le mur.

Soudain, il se renversa, le dos plaqué contre le sol et regardait l'hippocampe droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu m'emmènes voir cet humain aux cheveux verts chez la pote algue verte de la sorcière ? Demanda Luffy.

_ Je vais le tuer… Murmura Nami en ouvrant la porte.

_ Attendez moi Nami-chan ! Je n'ai pas encore vu—

L'hippocampe n'a jamais pu venir sa phrase car il venait de recevoir le poing de Nami dans la face. La sirène l'avait frappé tout en lui gueulant dessus : « La ferme ! » « Pervers ! » « Sac d'os ambulant ! » « Tu te crois où ? » Ta gueule Brook ! » « Sale hippocampe pervers » etc. Tout un tas d'insulte ou d'ordres de la part de la rousse qui trainait Luffy et Usopp vers un nouvel endroit. Les deux n'arrêtaient pas de raller en disant qu'il savait avancer tous seul mais la sirène faisait mine de ne pas les entendre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de voyage, les trois compères étaient arrivés face à une anémone qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Nami. Luffy en était arrivé à la conclusion que les sirènes vivaient dans les anémones. Ce qui était magique c'est qu'il fallait trouver un trou qui descendait plus profond encore dans la roche pour arriver chez la fameuse Robin.

Nami et les deux autres arrivèrent dans un grand espace avec des meubles très colorés mais agréable à regarder. Puis une magnifique sirène qui avait de longs cheveux noirs arriva. Elle arborait un magnifique visage. Cette sirène avait des yeux d'un bleu clair.

Au contraire de Nami qui les avait d'un orange clair, cette femme avait des écailles d'un violet sombre.

La rousse sauta dans les bras de la sirène aux cheveux noirs en criant « Robin ! ».

« C'est donc elle, Robin la sirène qui aurait trouvé un humain et qui maintenant habiterait avec elle… Je suis curieux de voir la tronche du mec qu'elle a trouvé. » Pensa Luffy en regardant les deux filles s'enlacées.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Nami ? Demanda l'autre sirène.

_ Ce mec (tout en désignant Luffy) se retrouve coincé et l'autre pervers de sac d'os m'a conseillé de te l'amener pour qu'il rencontre ta pelouse. Expliqua Nami.

_ J'ai un nom la sorcière ! Ralla le pirate.

_ Tu cherches donc Zoro ? Il est sortit pour s'entrainer avec un poulpe qui trainait dans le coin.

_ Sanjilopus ? Le poulpe pervers ? Il est passé me voir ce matin et il m'a fait de boulettes de calamar pour moi et l'humain qui pense qu'a bouffé. Continua Nami sous le regard amusé de Robin.

_ Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ou vous voulez l'attendre ici ? Demanda Robin.

_ T'as pas un truc à bouffer ? Demanda Luffy qui sentait quelque chose.

_ Des boulettes de Sanji qu'il m'a apporté avant de provoquer Zoro. Répondit la femme aux cheveux noirs. Et pour ma question ?

_ Je pense que ça veut dire qu'on reste ici à l'attendre dans le langage de petit goinfre. Souffla Nami en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Robin alla chercher dans un petit meuble un petit panier décoré par des rubans d'un mauve semblable à celui de la queue de celle-ci. Luffy avait des étoiles dans les yeux et de la salive coulait de sa bouche. Il était devenu étrange… Comme une sorte de zombie qui ne s'intéressait qu'a la nourriture. La sirène rousse lui gueulait dessus comme quoi il ne fallait pas se jeter sur la nourriture comme ça, Robin affichait un magnifique sourire. Luffy se plaignait qu'elle en connaissait pas le proverbe qui dit que, quand ta faim, tu manges ! Nami n'y faisait pas du tout attention.

Un nouvel arrivant débarqua dans la pièce. Luffy et Nami s'arrêtèrent de se taper dessus et regardèrent l'inconnu. C'était un homme qui avait des cheveux verts coiffés en bataille, des yeux d'un noir profond, il portait une tunique d'un vert très sombre, une ceinture rouge sur laquelle était accroché trois sabres : un blanc, un noir et un rouge. Cet homme avait une impressionnante musculature et avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil gauche.

_ Yo… C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il à Robin.

_ Bon retour Zoro. Je te présente ma meilleure amie Nami, que tu as déjà vu plusieurs fois et hier elle a trouvé un homme tout comme toi qui s'appelle l'humain qui pense qu'a manger. Expliqua Robin.

_ Drôle de nom.

_ Normal je m'appelle Luffy et pas comme elle dit… Rectifia le pirate.

_ La ferme toi ! On t'a rien demandé ! Gueula Nami en lui frappant la tête.

_ Robin… Souffla-t-il en s'approchant de son oreille. T'es sûr que c'est une sirène et pas une sorcière ?

_ Hihi… Mais non, elle se fait respecter, c'est tout. Et puis, elle est trop gentille a part avec les gens qui disent qu'elle une sorcière, un monstre ou qui lui font des remarques perverses. Nami est la meilleure au niveau de commerce et des arnaques. Expliqua Robin avec le sourire. Elle m'a eu plein de choses qui valent très chère pour rien du tout.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? Demanda Zoro tout en chuchotant.

_ J'ai faim… Déclara Luffy. Y'a pas un resto' dans le coin que je puisse m'acheter un encas ?

_ Et avec quel argent tu ferais ça ? Répondit Nami en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Bah…

Luffy sortit quelque chose de sa poche : c'était une sacoche surement usée par le temps vu son état qui contenait des objets métalliques d'après le bruit de que celle-ci faisait.

_ Vous n'utilisez pas des Berry pour faire vos coures ? Demanda-t-il en sortant plusieurs petites d'orées.

_ Oh ! Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas vu ! Ces petites pièces rappellent des souvenirs… Souffla Zoro qui semblait s'endormir.

_ C'est quoi ? Demandèrent les deux filles.

_ Vous savez pas ce que c'est ? Demanda Luffy. Vous faites comment pour acheter de la bouffe ?

_ Laisse tomber Luffy, ici les Berry sont considérés comme des trésors venus du ciel. Répondit Zoro en se couchant sur un canapé. Le seul que j'ai vu, c'est au musé d'une autre ville et celui-là avait plus de cent ans.

_ Ah bon ?

Luffy n'eu jamais sa réponse. Le bretteur s'était endormi et n'était pas prêt de se réveiller. D'après Robin c'était normal mais pour les deux autres, surtout pour Nami cet homme lui avait fait très peur en s'endormant ainsi.

_ Ce mec est vraiment bizarre… Murmura Nami qui regardait Zoro dormir.

_ Il fait ça depuis toujours et puis il est agréable. Dit Robin avec le sourire.

_ J'ai faim…

_ … Je vais le buter avant la fin de la journée… ! Déclara Nami en serrant son poing. Depuis ce matin, il ne pense qu'a ça ! Pire que le poisson clown et le poulpe réunis ! Il m'énerve ! Tu ne peux pas savoir…

_ Pourtant tu as l'air attaché à ce pirate. Pas vrai Nami ? Demanda Robin en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Tu sais y'a pas de honte d'aimer un homme, moi-même j'ai transgressé les règles que d'aimer un homme était un crime digne de la peine de mort pourtant, je suis heureuse et je peux te dire que rien au monde n'est plus beau que ce sentiment.

Robin partit donné des fruits et tout ce qu'elle avait à donner pour remplir l'estomac de Luffy sous le regard de Nami qui réfléchissait à ses paroles. Elle regardait le pirate manger à une vitesse hallucinante tous les plats qu'on lui donnait. Au début, Nami trouvait ça impoli de faire ça mais après elle avait fait par s'y habituer : à voir son pirate manger d'une telle façon.

« Moi, aimer quelqu'un ? Robin qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir des idées bizarres des fois… » Pensa Nami en continuant de regarder Robin servir Luffy. « Il est sympa et super rigolo mais je ne pense pas que je sois attiré par lui et puis… Tout le monde le sait, que toi et la pelouse êtes ensemble et c'est bien ce qui me dérange… »

Soudain la porte vola à travers la pièce et retomba sur une plane assez étrange. A la place la porte se trouvait trois hommes qui semblaient être des personnes de haut rang. Nami et Robin les reconnurent tout de suite : Les négociateurs. Tout le monde dans l'océan les appelait comme ça devant eux même si ils portaient un autre nom qui n'était pas le plus joyeux : Les trancheurs de vie. Ces hommes avaient le pouvoir de tuer n'importe qui sur le plus grand territoire au monde qui était l'océan. Luffy continuait de manger comme si il n'avait pas remarquer leurs présences. Ce geste agaça beaucoup les négociateurs qui semblaient vouloir lui infliger une terrible punition.

La sirène aux cheveux roux se dépêcha d'aller vers son ôte et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de manger et qu'il se lève le temps de leur présence sinon elle aurait des problèmes.

_ Excusez ce petit homme que j'héberge le temps que les hippocampes reviennent de leurs excursions. Demanda Nami en baissant la tête.

_ Bien mademoiselle Nami mais nous avons d'autres problèmes avant de nous occupé du comportement de cet inculte. Répondit un homme.

Il était assez grand, mais très fin il semblait intelligent et sur de lui. Il portait des lunettes qu'il remonta sur son nez et feuilleta son carnet.

Nami déglutit difficilement. Elle avait peur et tremblait. Son amie Robin était calme et ne semblait pas du tout effrayer par ses hommes. Toujours, depuis que Nami et elle se connaissaient, Robin a toujours été comme ça, calme dans toutes les situations et ne laissait jamais voir ses émotions.

_ Nous recherchons une sirène répondant au nom de Nico Robin. Ajouta le premier homme.

Cette nouvelle fut mortelle pour la rousse. D'une telle force que si Luffy ne l'avait pas prit dans ses bras elle se serait écroulé par terre.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire que ces monstres venaient pour emporter sa meilleure amie, elle qui n'a jamais eu de problèmes alors qu'elle a bravé toutes les horreurs que le monde pouvait offrir. Au contraire de Nami qui adorait l'argent mais qui n'arrivait jamais à le garder longtemps à cause d'un requin qui n'arrêtait pas de lui voler, la rousse le haïssait : ce requin de malheur…. !

_ Oui, c'est moi et pourquoi vous me cherchez messieurs les négociateurs ? Demanda Robin de la façon la plus polie qui puisse exister.

_ Pour acte de trahison et du non-respect des règles, vous sirènes qui n'avez pas le droit d'aimer un homme venant d'en haut. Répondit un deuxième homme trapu avec un nez crochu.

_ Et si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, qui serai l'homme que j'aime ?

_ Lui ! Déclara le premier désignant Zoro qui avait un œil ouvert.

_ Lui ? Ce malheureux perdu qui n'a aucun sens de l'orientation qui embête mon ami Sanjilopus, le poulpe ? Vous vous moquez de ma figure ! S'écria Robin en mentant pour espérer échapper à ces monstres.

_ Le poulpe dont vous parlez m'a dit la vérité il y a une heure et il m'a bien décrit l'homme que vous aimez. Rétorqua le premier en remontant ses lunettes.

_ Et bien sur, il n'avait pas le couteau sous la gorge… ! Grogna Nami.

_ Tais-toi Nami ! Ordonna Robin.

Cet ordre de la sirène avait fait réaliser à la rousse que Robin était terrifié et faisait tout pour sauver sa peau. La peur au ventre, le cœur qui accélérait : Nami la sauvera mais pour l'instant elle ne fera rien.

_ Venez avec nous, Nico Robin et l'homme sera juste banni de l'océan mais si vous refusez il mourra avec vous. Annonça le premier homme.

_ N'essayez même pas de me toucher ou de la toucher. Menaça Zoro en approchant sa main de ses sabres posés sur le sol.

Le bretteur allait attraper ses armes quand le dernier homme des trancheurs de vies lui sauta dessus et lui prit des mains ses sabres pour les envoyer au loin. Zoro échappa un cri de souffrance. L'homme qui venait de lui sauté dessus était arrivé sur le torse musclé de « la pelouse » et l'agresseur n'était pas l'homme le plus léger de l'océan au contraire… Son corps était musclé et il ressemblait beaucoup à un requin. Nami essayait depuis toute à l'heure de savoir où elle l'avait vu mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

D'un coup Luffy resserra l'emprise de ses bras sur Nami comme si il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Robin s'était écroulé par terre. Sa queue tremblait et ses cheveux flottaient au grès des courants. Les deux hommes qui accompagnait l'homme à lunettes prirent Robin et commencèrent à la sortir de l'anémone. La rousse ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire alors elle se dégagea des bras du pirate et se jeta sur l'un des hommes qui prenait Robin. Luffy et Zoro étaient tous les deux sous le choc : comment cette femme pouvait avoir une telle force ?! Nami venait d'envoyer valser l'homme qui avait un nez crochu. L'autre avait attrapé Robin avec un de ses énormes bras et attrapa Nami avec l'autre.

_ Vous cherchez à sauver votre amie de sa punition mademoiselle ? Que c'est drôle ! Vous aurez les même problèmes toutes les deux et je serai gentil et vous accorderai cent ans en prison avant de mourir. S'écria le négociateur à lunette en partant suivit de l'autre.

Les deux hommes qui restaient sens bouger chez Robin étaient perdus. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Les minutes passaient.

Elles devenaient des heures lorsqu'un poisson clown terrifié alla voir Luffy en lui chuchotant qu'il avait un plan. Ses paroles étaient un cadeau tombé du ciel.

Zoro se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers ses armes, Luffy lui attrapa de la nourriture et s'installa pour écouter Usopp le poisson clown. L'homme aux cheveux verts ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

_ J'ai un plan et les problèmes de Nami vont nous aider…

_ T'aurais pas un truc à bouffer ? Demanda Luffy.

_ Fait court, on n'a pas besoin de savoir les soucis de la sorcière. Continua Zoro.

_ Je pleins mes belles sirènes ! Déclara une personne qui venait d'arriver.

_ Mais vous allez vous la fermer bordel ! Ordonna Usopp.

_ Elle détint sur lui, c'est sur ! Déclarèrent les trois hommes.

_ J'avais pas besoin de toi le poulpe mais si tu tiens à aider au risque de ta peau pour la deuxième fois, tu peux. Donc je disais, Nami connait des malfrats qui pourraient nous aider à nous infiltrer dans la prison sauf qu'il faut de l'argent pour avoir les services et là j'ai plus rien comme Nami d'ailleurs…. Déclara Usopp désespéré.

_ Nami-swan et Robin-chwan sont en danger alors je te donne l'argent que m'a rapporter mes ventes de la semaine. Dit Sanji le poulpe en tendant un petit ballotin vert.

_ Robin m'a donné de l'argent au cas où j'aurais des achats à faire. Annonça Zoro en donnant ce qu'il avait au poisson clown.

Puis le silence se fut. Tous regardaient une seule et unique personne : Monkey D Luffy.

_ Hé ! C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Je suis juste venu chercher mon grand frère alors je ne risque pas d'avoir de l'argent et puis, les Berry vous ne les utiliser pas. Gueula Luffy en agitant des bras.

_ Nami-swan ne lui a pas dit pour sa fascination pour ces choses appeler Berry ? Demanda Sanji.

_ Elle n'aime pas le dire de peur qu'on les vole. Et puis, quel intérêt ? Expliqua le poisson clown en comptant l'argent. On n'a bien assez pour leurs demandés ce qu'on veut.

_ Ils sont où d'ailleurs ? Demanda le pirate aux cheveux noirs.

_ Quoi ? Demandèrent les trois.

_ Bah mes Berry !

Les trois amis tombèrent à la renverse. Pourquoi cherchait-il son argent dans un moment si critique ?

Cette crise de Luffy terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers le repère des requins… !

Ussop n'aimait pas aller dans cet endroit. Les requins voulaient toujours le manger bien que Nami gueulait à s'en arracher les poumons. Le chef de cette bande de malfrats ce nommait Franky, il avait beaucoup de contact et adorait faire chier les trancheurs de vie. Même si il fallait payer une somme monstrueuse pour espérer les intéressés. Luffy était tout joyeux à côté de Zoro et Sanji qui n'arrêtaient pas de se battre. Le poisson clown était complètement désespéré de voir ces trois animaux comme ça alors qu'ils arrivaient au repère de Franky le requin.

_ Et bien, et bien… Qui nous voilà, le poisson clown de notre amie Nami. Dit une personne à la voix forte.

_ Je suis venu t'annoncer une triste nouvelle pour tes affaires et te demander un service. Répondit Usopp.

_ Quoi donc le poisson ? Tu veux te faire manger ?

_ Nami a été arrêté par les trancheurs de vie… Murmura le petit compagnon de la sirène rousse.

_ Pardon ?! La sirène qui faisait nos échanges et tout le tralala a été arrêtée par ces connards ?! Gueula le requin. Moi, Franky chef des requins du coin, allons nous venger !

_ C'est donc lui le fameux requin qui te fait trembler les nageoires ? Demanda Luffy en s curant le nez. Il est sympa.

Les requins ainsi que tous les autres sauf Zoro regardaient Luffy comme si il était un alien. Le pirate ne comprenait pas. Franky ne faisait pas du tout peur, il était plutôt cool même. Zoro écoutait à moitié la discussion et ne faisait qu'attendre sans rien faire. Usopp allait faire une crise cardiaque lorsque que quelque chose lui remit les idées en place. Il regarda sur sa droite et découvrit un petit renne au museau bleu avec un chapeau rose sur la tête qui se cachait, enfin qui essayait de se cacher derrière un barreau de sa cage dans laquelle il était enfermer. Usopp lui fit un clin d'œil et regarda Franky.

_ Aider nous à libéré Nami et je vous donne 100 milles Berry. Déclara Usopp.

_ Des Berry ? C'est Nami qui les aimerait… Pensa à voix haute le requin. C'est d'accord ! Mais à une condition, prenez la chose à corne avec vous parce que je n'arrive pas à le revendre à un prix convenable. Dit-il en parlant du petit renne.

_ Marcher conclu. Luffy donne lui tes Berry. Ordonna le poisson clown.

_ Mais non ! C'est mes Berry ! Rechignai-t-il. Et puis, je lui donnerai tout mon argent alors que c'est pas sur qu'il fasse ce qu'on lui demande ?

_ Nami avait peut être tord en disant que tu étais aussi bête que tes pieds… Murmura Usopp.

_ Je vous aiderai personnellement ! Annonça Franky en partant vers les tréfonds de l'océan.

Les cinq compères regardaient Franky s'éloignez lorsqu'ils entendirent le chef de gang dire : « Vous attendez quoi pour me suivre ?! ». Tous les requins regardaient leur chef partir suivit des cinq amis partent pour sauver deux sirènes.

Une heure plus tard, le camp des trancheurs de vies était en vue. Franky leur avait expliqué comment libéré les deux sirènes sans avoir de problèmes même si Usopp n'était pas très confiant en regardant la fine équipe qu'il avait avec lui : Un pirate débile qui ne pense qu'a la bouffe, un bretteur qui s'endort n'importe où, un poulpe qui cherche à tout bout de champ la baston avec le bretteur et un nouvel arrivant pas plus doué que les trois autres. Un petit renne au nez bleu qui avait un chapeau rose avec une croix blanche dessus et qui portait un petit sac bleu avec la même croix blanche dessus. Il s'appelait Tony Tony Chopper d'après ce qu'il avait dit.

Pendant que Franky tenait les gardes occupés les cinq de dirigeaient directement à l'endroit que le requin leur avait indiqué. Mais par mal chance, devant la prison dans laquelle se trouvait Nami et Robin, se trouvait le garde à lunettes.

_ Oh ! Mais qui voilà ! Les pauvres petits humains accompagnés de bêtes de foires ! Vous avez l'intention de les délivrer ? Demanda l'ennemi.

_ D'abord t'écraser et après on le fera… Annonça Luffy avec un regard de tueur.

_ Tu crois que faire peur ? Tu n'es qu'un humain ! Et moi je suis un homme avec les capacités d'un requin !

Luffy ne tarda pas à ouvrir les hostilités en frappant au visage le gardien. Celui-ci voilà au loin mais se dépêcha de se relever pour envoyer un coup de coude d'une puissance phénoménale dans l'abdomen du pirate qui s'écroula par terre sous les yeux en larmes de Nami. Zoro s'élança à son tour sur l'ennemi, les trois sabres dégainés. Il allait se jeter sur le trancheur de vies lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement. Le sabre qu'il tenait avec ses dents tomba à terre et roula à la queue de Robin qui venait de sortir de sa cage grâce aux talents de Nami. Celle-ci était allée relever Luffy qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer sa douleur.

_ Vous voyez, la mort vous attends tous à la fin de cette histoire ! Je viens de commencé la fin avec la mort de ce cher humain aux cheveux verts… Dit le négociateur avec un air diabolique.

_ Robin-chwan ! Nami-swan ! Vous êtes libres ! Cria Sanji en tournant sur lui-même.

_ Oui mais Zoro a besoin d'un médecin. Répondit Robin en s'approchant du corps de son bien aimé.

_ Un médecin ? Il est où ? Il est où ! Gueulait Chopper en courant partout dans la prison.

_ Patate ! Dit Nami en frappant le renne. C'est toi !

_ Ah oui ! J'arrive Zoro-kun !

_ Tu le connais ? Demanda Usopp qui se cachait derrière Luffy.

_ Bien…

_ Vous allez me le payer, tous autant que vous êtes… ! Déclara l'ennemi.

Le pirate aux cheveux noirs se leva d'un coup et alla vers le gardien. Son regard était à faire peur. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le monstre de ricaner. Luffy lui frappa l'estomac avec son poing gauche enchaina avec son pied droit pour lui fracasser la tête sur le sol. L'homme se releva difficilement. Il cracha du sang et essaya de frapper Luffy. Le pirate n'eu pas de mal à l'évité pour ensuite l'envoyer dans la prison où se trouvait les sirènes précédemment. Nami se dépêcha d'aller fermer la porte à clef et donna celle-ci à Sanji qui la donna à Robin.

Chopper avait bandé Zoro de la tête au pied, il était comparable à une momie. Tous savaient la réaction que le bretteur allait avoir en voyant ça : « Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! ». Ce qu'il fut quand il se réveilla trois jours après.

Sanji avait repris ses activités dans les cuisines et avait retrouvé son restaurant. Robin est resté au près de Zoro et avait retrouvé sa maison. Chopper ayant retrouvé sa liberté à repris son travail et soigne les gens de l'océan. Franky le chef des requins n'a pas eu ses Berry comme promis mais à quand même retrouvé sa sirène pour passer ses marchandises douteuses. Brook et son clan son prêt à partir à la surface pour emmener Luffy qui discute avec Nami.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir repartir ? Demanda la rousse.

_ Mon frère m'attend même si j'ai un peu de mal à me dire que je ne vous reverrais surement jamais si je pars.

_ Un ami de Brook est une baleine qui s'appelle Laboun va venir te chercher dans cinq minutes alors je te dis merci pour le sauvetage. Expliqua Nami.

_ Au fait, t'aurais pas vu mes Berry ?

_ Euh… non pourquoi ? Demanda Nami en se reculant.

_ Parce qu'on m'a dit… Commença-t-il en s'approchant de Nami. Que tu es fan des Berry et que tu serais prête à tout… Luffy attrapa Nami et la tira vers lui pour avoir son visage devant lui. Pour les avoirs…

_ Les gens peuvent dire des mensonges et celui là en est un…

_ Menteuse… Murmura Luffy.

_ Jamais de la vie—

Cette phrase inachevée de Nami la sirène rousse restera sous clef car un mystérieux pirate vient de s'emparer de ses douces lèvres. Nami comprit que Luffy n'avait pas du tout l'intention de partir mais qu'il voulait juste savoir où était ses Berry…


End file.
